


Niepokojące sny

by Nicky_Gabriel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky_Gabriel/pseuds/Nicky_Gabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co by było gdyby Anakin miał jeszcze jeden sen? O tym, co mogłoby się wydarzyć, gdyby przeszedł na ciemną stronę Mocy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ambient Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/52208) by sohna. 



  
Otaczała go ciemność. Młody, jasnowłosy mężczyzna z trudem trzymał się balustrady, a jego twarz przysłaniał dym unoszący się z jego czarnych szat. Ale Anakin go znał; pamiętał go ze swoich snów, wiedział, że był Jedi, chociaż nie znał jego imienia i nigdy wcześniej go nie spotkał. We śnie, był kimś bliskim; istniał między nimi jakiś... związek... chociaż nie potrafił sprecyzować jaki. Ale niepokoił się o niego; czuł paraliżujące pioruny Sitha, podczas gdy ten chłopak leżał tam, z trudnością łapiąc oddech.  
  
Nagle usłyszał głos, również znajomy; osobliwie bliższy niż twarz tego młodego chłopaka. Głos był starszy i bardziej szorstki niż powinien być, ale rozpoznawalny.  
  
– Młody głupcze! Teraz rozumiesz? – mówił, a z jego powykręcanych palców strzelały pioruny. – Twoje zdolności nie mogą mierzyć się z ciemną stroną mocy. Teraz zapłacisz za swój brak zrozumienia.  
  
Młodzieniec zachwiał się i upadł, skręcając się z bólu i krzycząc w agonii. Anakin zdołał usłyszeć wśród jego jęków:  
  
– Ojcze, proszę!  
  
Ale żaden ojciec się nie zjawił, aby mu pomóc. Zamiast tego, zakapturzona postać – Lord Sithów – zaprzestał na moment tortur, aby jego słowa odniosły większy efekt.  
  
– A teraz, młody Skywalkerze, umrzesz – zadecydował, głosem kanclerza Palpatine’a, chociaż osobliwie wyniszczonym; złowieszczy chichot wydobył się z jego ust, dając poczucie złudnej nadziei temu chłopakowi... młodemu Skywalkerowi. Ale nie na długo, bo niebieska błyskawica ponownie uderzyła w jego ciało. I krzyknął.  
  
Anakin był jego ojcem.  
  
Ten chłopak był jego dorosłym synem, który dołączył do Zakonu Jedi. Jego syn, który teraz leżał obok niego, nadal jeszcze bezpieczny w łonie swojej matki. Jego syn, błagający go we śnie, tak jak kiedyś jego babcia i matka.  
  
A on – Anakin – stał u boku Sitha.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Zerwał się ze snu i usiadł na łóżku. Otaczającą go ciemność rozpraszały światła przelatujących statków i zawsze żyjącego miasta. Padmé leżała obok niego na boku, śpiąc spokojnie. Spojrzał na jej sylwetkę, na dowód jej stanu błogosławionego. Słyszał jej miarowy oddech i sam też odetchnął z ulgą. A potem jeszcze raz, starając się również uspokoić.  
  
To nie mogła być prawda, pomyślał. Nie mogła! Ale wiedział, że była. Gorzej nawet, wiedział, że wszystkie poprzednie sny, które miał o tamtym mężczyźnie – jego synu – też były prawdziwe. Właściwie, zawsze to wiedział, ale potrafił je ignorować, bo nie wiedział, kim on był. W większości z nich, jego syn stał przed nim z mieczem świetlnym, jako jego wróg.  
  
Zadrżał. Ten dzisiejszy nie wywołał w nim duszącej paniki, jak ten o Padmé, ale ponaglenie, że jeśli chciał tego uniknąć, to musiał działać szybko – nawet jeśli te wydarzenia były odległe o ponad dwadzieścia lat.  
  
Padmé poruszyła się i usiadła. Westchnął przepraszająco.  
  
– Przepraszam, nie chciałem się obudzić.  
  
– Kolejny sen?  
  
Odwrócił wzrok, nie odpowiadając.  
  
– Znowu o mnie? – Jej głos był łagodny, jej troska wyłącznie o niego. Łamała mu serce świadomość, że tak niewiele o sobie myślała. Czym sobie zasłużyła na przedwczesną śmierć, poza miłością do niego?  
  
– Nie – odrzekł przez zaciśnięte gardło. Prawie bezwiednie wyciągnął rękę i oparł ją na jej brzuchu. Nakryła jego dłoń swoją i poczuł jak dziecko – jego syn – kopie go, jak by w odpowiedzi na ten dotyk.  
  
Tak, pomyślał. On będzie Jedi. Ale nic nie powiedział.  
  
– Śniłeś o dziecku? – nalegała.  
  
Zabrał dłoń i kiwnął głową. Przez Moc odczuł, jak zamarła.  
  
– Żył w tym śnie – dodał pośpiesznie i spojrzał jej w oczy. – Ale...  
  
Ale nienawidził mnie... bo nie byłem już Jedi. Bo nie byłem już po jasnej stronie? Bo użyłem metody Sithów aby ciebie – i jego – uratować od śmierci? Czy dlatego, że tego nie zrobiłem?  
  
– Nic – powiedział głośno.  
  
– Anakin. – Jej głos jasno wskazywał jak bardzo była zirytowana jego odpowiedzią, ale chociaż wiedział, że powinien wyznać jej prawdę – bo w tak wielu rzeczach mieli tylko siebie nawzajem – był zbyt zdezorientowany tym wszystkim i nie chciał wywoływać w niej paniki nieuzasadnionymi spekulacjami.  
  
Na przykład, Palpatine... naprawdę mógłby być Sithem? To nieprawdopodobne. Czy Rada by tego nie wyczuła? Nie wyczuli Hrabiego Dooku – zbadaj swoje uczucia a poznasz prawdę... Problem w tym, że nie był pewny, czy chciał poznać prawdę. Nie podobały mu się implikacje, gdyby to była prawda. Zaakceptował Palpatine’a jako mentora, zaakceptował jego opiekę, słuchał jego rad odkąd przybył na Coruscant trzynaście lat temu. Jeśli to była prawda, czy mógł ufać nawet sobie? Czy mógł ufać czemukolwiek, co wydawało mu się, że wiedział? Zbadaj swoje uczucia...  
  
Skąd Palpatine znałby legendę Sithów?  
  
Odpowiedź sama się nasuwała. Jak mógł tego nie zauważyć? Czy dlatego, że chciał wierzyć w twierdzenie, że istniało coś, co mogło uratować jego żonę? Że istniało cokolwiek? Czy jego desperacja przyćmiła mu rozsądek? Pochyli się i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, wiedząc, że nadal tak było. Nadal był tak zdesperowany, że nawet wiedząc czym był Palpatine, nie mógł zrezygnować z jedynej iskry nadziei, że mógł uratować Padmé.  
  
Poczuł jej chłodne, delikatne dłonie na swojej rozpalonej skórze i spojrzał jej w oczy, aby zapytać, kiedy wyruszy na Naboo, bo czuł, że będzie to niedługo. Jeśli ten sen upewnił go o czymkolwiek to o tym, że Coruscant nie było już dla nich bezpiecznym miejscem. Ale kiedy ujrzał jej twarz – prawie niewidoczną w ledwo oświetlonej sypialni – jej twarz rozmyła się całkiem i nagle znalazł się w zupełnie innym miejscu – gdzieś, gdzie otaczała ich czerwona poświata. Szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzyła na niego z udręką i oskarżeniem. Jej usta wykrzywione były w niemym: Nie, Anakin!; obiema rękami trzymała się za gardło, nie mogąc złapać oddechu.  
  
Gdzieś z oddali dobiegł go głos Obiwana, który odezwał się rozkazującym tonem, jakiego Anakin nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał.  
  
– Anakin, puść ją!  
  
To z nim walczyła. Jej twarz coraz ciemniejsza... To on ją atakował. Zabijał.  
  
– Puść ją!  
  
Nagle upadła na ziemię, na asfaltowe lądowisko nieznanej planety i już się nie poruszyła. Patrzył na jej nieruchomą sylwetkę; Padmé nadal była w ciąży. To miało się wydarzyć niedługo.  
  
Niedługo.


	2. Rozdział 2

Padmé czuła pod palcami jak bardzo jej mąż był spięty, kiedy wreszcie się odwrócił w jej stronę. Przyćmione światło zza okna padało na tył jego głowy i rozświetlało jego złote włosy, ale całkiem zasłaniało jego twarz. Wydawało jej się, że miał zamiar się odezwać, ale milczał. Kiedy chciała go ponaglić poczuła, że zadrżał, a potem...

– Anakin? – zapytała, nagle zaniepokojona.

W odpowiedzi usłyszała jedynie, jak z trudem łapał oddech, aż wreszcie osunął się w jej stronę.

– Anakin! – krzyknęła i odwróciła go na plecy; jego twarz opadła ciężko na poduszkę. – Anakin! – Potrząsnęła nim delikatnie. Żadnej reakcji. Spróbowała mocniej, ale nadal pozostawał w bezruchu oddychając płytko. Zdusiła panikę i rozejrzała się po pokoju jakby coś tam mogło dać jej jakąkolwiek wskazówkę, co dalej. Przypomniała sobie, że położenie kogoś w pozycji, gdzie jego serce było wyżej od głowy może pomóc w przypadku omdlenia, wyrwała mu poduszkę spod głowy.

Jego włosy dotknęły materaca, ale jej czyn nie dał żadnego efektu.

Uspokój się, pomyślała. Tylko dlatego, że nigdy coś takiego się nie przytrafiło, nie znaczy że to nie jest normalne. On jest Jedi, może oni tak mają? Zmusiła się, by odetchnąć głęboko, ale zadrżała, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że próbowała dopasować swój oddech do jego.

Wtedy całkiem przestał oddychać.

– Nie! – wrzasnęła, potrząsając nim i uderzając w jego klatkę piersiową. – Nie! Nie możesz! – głos jej się załamał i zaczęła płakać.

Gdzieś z oddali dobiegł ją słaby głos.

– Czy potrzebuje pani pomocy?

TAK! Tak.

– Tak, Threepio – udało jej się powiedzieć. – Pomóż.

Złoty robot uznał, że to pozwolenie na wejście do sypialni.

– Anakin nie oddycha – powiedziała nie odrywając wzroku od sylwetki męża. I wtedy uświadomiła sobie, że to nie prawda. Pod dłonią czuła jak jego pierś unosiła się miarowo. Jak biło mu serce. – Przed chwilą nie oddychał – poprawiła się. – Wydaje mi się, że jest chory.

– Zadzwonię po pogotowie – oświadczył robot i sięgnął po holotelefon.

– Dobrze – wyszeptała. Nie warto. Nasza tajemnica nie jest warta twojego życia. Może to głupie, ale nie mogę ryzykować.

~ * ~

Chociaż Anakin nie odzyskał przytomności przed przybyciem droidów medycznych, Padmé zdążyła już dojść do wniosku, że wezwanie ich nie było najmądrzejszym pomysłem. Kiedy jednak poinformowały ją, że trzeba go natychmiast przetransportować do szpitala, w panice prawie zapomniała wyjaśnić im dlaczego Anakin się znalazł w jej apartamencie i Threepio musiał jej przypomnieć.

– Zasłabł w korytarzu – podsunął złoty robot.

– A, tak! – Dotknęła jego ramienia. – Znalazłeś go w korytarzu, ubranego.

– Tak, madame – odpowiedział robot. – Był na podłodze w korytarzu, całkiem ubrany.

Nie była to jakaś niezwykła wymówka, której musiały wysłuchiwać droidy medyczne na Coruscant. Można było zaufać bezwarunkowo ich dyskrecji (Padmé przekonała się o tym wielokrotnie podczas badań prenatalnych) jeśli tylko sfabrykowane fakty nie przeszkadzały w powrocie do zdrowia pacjenta. Albo nie były sprzeczne z prawem. Dla lepszego efektu jednak powinna była pozwolić go zabrać, a sama zostać w domu. Nie miało znaczenia, czy z nim była czy nie – otrzymałby taką samą opiekę, ale nie mogła zmusić się do uznania tej logiki. Od samego początku zamierzała mu towarzyszyć i z tego też powodu ubrała się i była gotowa do wyjścia już zanim przybyli (podczas gdy Threepio posłusznie czuwał przy boku Anakina).

Kiedy ujrzała Mistrza Jedi Windu, czekającego na nią na izbie przyjęć, pożałowała tej decyzji. Wiedziała, że Jedi będą powiadomieni, ale nie spodziewała się, że ktoś zjawi się tam tak szybko. Uda jej się zatuszować prawdę, czy zdoła on ją odgadnąć? To bez znaczenia: nie miała innego wyjścia, jak kłamać dalej, lub powiedzieć prawdę, a na to nie była jeszcze gotowa. Kiedy opuściła ambulans, owinęła się szalem i zgarbiła ramiona, żeby ukryć stan, w jakim była; idealny przykład złej sylwetki.

– Senator Amidalo – powitał ją barytonem, którego mógłby pozazdrościć mu śpiewak operowy. – Nie było potrzeby się fatygować.

– Chciałam przyjechać, Mistrzu Windu – powiedziała szczerze, odprowadzając wzrokiem kapsułę medyczną z jej ciągle nieprzytomnym mężem.

Mistrz Windu również przez chwilę patrzył za kapsułą, ale wreszcie odwrócił się w stronę Padmé.

– Co się stało? – zapytał, kiedy ruszyli do środka.

Najdokładniej jak potrafiła opisała, co przydarzyło się Anakinowi zanim stracił przytomność, ostrożnie pomijając wszelkie sugestie, że mogło to się stać w ich małżeńskim łożu. Nie było to wcale takie trudne (była w końcu doświadczonym politykiem); co naprawdę sprawiało jej kłopot to udawanie, że jej los interesuje ją tylko dlatego, że byli przyjaciółmi. I przynajmniej udawało jej się powstrzymywać łzy, chociaż jego przenikliwe spojrzenie nasuwało podejrzenie, że on wyczuwał jej wewnętrzną walkę.

Nic jednak nie powiedział – zapytał tylko:

– Wiesz dlaczego chciał się z tobą spotkać tak późno w nocy?

Potrząsnęła głową.

– Nie – skłamała i usiadła na jednym z wolnych krzeseł, aby lepiej ukryć przed nim ciążę.

Mistrz Windu pozostał tam gdzie stał, skupiając się na Anakinie, który leżał na łóżku, nadal jedynie w spodniach. Jeden z droidów medycznych odwrócił się w ich stronę i unosząc się w powietrzu zbliżył do nich.

– Jest idealnie zdrowy – powiedział. – Ale tracimy go. Nie wiemy dlaczego. Jakby stracił wolę do życia...


	3. Rozdział 3

Anakin mógł ich usłyszeć, ale ich głosy docierały z oddali, jak głosy ludzi dobiegające z holovideo w sąsiednim pokoju, rozmawiający o czymś nieistotnym. 

Okrzyk zdziwienia Mace’a – _On umiera?_ – spowodował u niego jedynie lekką ciekawość tego, kto umierał, którą to ciekawość łatwo zdusił. Gdzieś w tle słyszał znajomy głos jakiejś kobiety, zbyt cichy, aby rozróżnić słowa, aż zbliżyła się wystarczająco, by nim z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu potrząsnąć. Znał ją, albo czuł, że powinien ją znać, ale nie chciał mierzyć się z tym _dlaczego_ powinien ją znać. Odwrócił się, odpychając tę świadomość, pogrążając się bardziej w nieskończoność Mocy. Ale ona nadal krzyczała, jej słowa zlewały się w pełne agonii: _Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie rób tego, wracaj, NIE RÓB TEGO, wracaj, wracaj, wracaj..._ Wiedział jedno, zasługiwał na tę karę.

Ciepła dłoń dotknęła jego skroni. Inna niż tej kobiety. To była dłoń Jedi i przekazywała rozkaz Jedi, wypowiedziany mentalnie, nakazujący mu się obudzić. Odepchnął go, _NIE_! Dłoń się cofnęła; jakby ją sparzył; wiedział, że mógł to zrobić i poczuł satysfakcję, że mógł, jak wtedy, gdy przechodził przez próby. Ale dłoń dopięła swego – był teraz wystarczająco przytomny, że nie mógł zignorować tego głosu chyba, że całkiem pogrążyłby się w Mocy. Był wystarczająco przytomny, by być ciekawy. By zaryzykować. By chcieć wiedzieć, kim ona była i dlaczego się o nią lękał. 

Otworzył oczy i jej widok spowodował, że poczuł ciężar w piersi tak wielki, że z trudem mógł oddychać. Była jego żoną, którą kochał bardziej niż własne życie. Nosiła jego dziecko – jego dwoje dzieci. I miała umrzeć w ciągu następnych dwóch miesięcy. Jeśli sam jej wcześniej nie zabije. 

Zadrżał i udało mu się wreszcie odetchnąć głęboko. Była tak piękna, i pozostałaby dla niego piękna długo po tym jak jej włosy stałyby się białe i obaj patrzyliby razem w przeszłość na ich wspólne życie. Anioł, którego dała mu Moc, w tym samym czasie, kiedy ta sama Moc wezwała go, by nauczył się jak wypełnić swoje przeznaczenie. Wtedy zrozumiał. Nie miało znaczenia – przynajmniej nie dla niego – że ona miała umrzeć tak młodo. Bo on też nie będzie żył. Aby przywrócić równowagę Mocy będzie musiał oddać życie. Tak jak ona. I tak jak ich dzieci? Czy były one tylko narzędziami w rękach Mocy? Na wypadek, gdyby jemu się nie udało? Niepotrzebnymi w przeciwnym razie? Nie potrafił tak daleko sięgnąć w przyszłość. Przynajmniej udało się ich dzieciom przetrwać w tej przyszłości, którą dane mu było ujrzeć, w świecie po pokonaniu Sithów. Widział tego chłopca jak jego – swojego ojca – trzymał na końcu, po tym jak go wreszcie odnalazł. Obejmował go kiedy Anakin umarł, tak jak Anakin obejmował swoją matkę. Łzy cisnęły mu się do oczu. Nie mógł tego zrobić swojemu synowi, swojemu odważnemu, anielskiemu synowi. A jeśli Padmé miała umrzeć, przynajmniej nie on ją zabije.

– Anakin – usłyszał głos Mistrza Windu, chociaż nie odwrócił wzroku od Padmé. Wpatrywała się w niego jeszcze przez moment, po czym spojrzała w dół, niepewnie. Wiedział, że nie chciała zdradzać swoim zachowaniem więcej niż trzeba. Nie chciała, żeby Mistrz Windu odgadł prawdę o ich związku. Jak niewiele to teraz znaczyło.

– Anakin – powtórzył Windu.

Nadal wpatrując się w Padmé, Anakin otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale nie znalazł właściwych słów. Zwilżył wargi i wreszcie odwrócił od niej wzrok, patrząc gdzieś w okolice swojego lewego kolana.

– Ja... ja wiem kto jest Lordem Sithów – wyszeptał.

Przez chwilę Mistrz Jedi milczał. Czy z zaskoczenia, czy tylko oczekując na wyjaśnienie, Anakin nie wiedział, ale wreszcie zapytał:

– Kto to jest?

– Wolałbym powiedzieć przed Radą.

Przez myśl przemknęły mu obrazy Mistrzów Fisto i Tinn, którzy zginęli przedwcześnie, dlatego że Windu zbyt pospiesznie podjął decyzję. Nie był też pewny, czy gdyby Windu poszedł tam bez nich, coś by to zmieniło. To on – Anakin – był Wybranym. Nie inni.

– Rada to usłyszy – zapewnił Windu. – Powiedz mi.

Anakin spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Jak zbierze się Rada.

– Młody Skywalkerze – odezwał się Windu, wyraźnie sfrustrowany. – Jeśli masz tę informację, to twoim obowiązkiem jako Jedi jest mi powiedzieć teraz.

_Moim obowiązkiem jako Jedi_ , pomyślał. _Jak proste._ A głośno powiedział:

– W takim razie, z całym szacunkiem składam rezygnację z Zakonu Jedi.

Słyszał, jak Padmé wstrzymała oddech i wyszeptała: – Anakin...

Uścisnął jej dłoń, którą oparła o łóżko.

Mistrz Windu zgrzytnął zębami, ale powiedział jedynie:

– Nie przyjmuję twojej rezygnacji.

– Co?

– Twoje zrozumienie sytuacji jest zaćmione. Nie myślisz jasno – wyjaśnił. – Powiedz mi, kto jest Lordem Sithów?

– Nie mam dowodu – oświadczył Anakin. – Możliwe, że moja ocena sytuacji rzeczywiście jest zaćmiona.

– Rozumiem – Windu westchnął. – Mów.

– Nie mogę.

Windu spojrzał na niego ostro, zanim powiedział:

– Ale mogłeś w środku nocy udać się do Senator Amidali, aby jej powiedzieć? Czy może był inny powód tej wizyty?

Anakin spojrzał na swoją żonę. Patrzyła na niego z przerażeniem. Wziął głęboki oddech zanim odpowiedział, mając nadzieję, że zdoła wyjaśnić dlaczego powinni przestać kłamać.

– Padmé – głos mu się prawie załamał. – Powiedziałaś, że to nas kiedyś zniszczy, pamiętasz?

Zmarszczyła brwi, a on ciągnął dalej, bo nie mógł się teraz wahać.

– Miałaś rację. To nas niszczy. Teraz. Właśnie to widziałem.

Łzy popłynęły jej po policzkach, kiedy odwróciła wzrok, ale nie protestowała. Uścisnęła jedynie jego dłoń mocniej. 

Odwracając się do Mistrza Windu, powiedział:

– Byłem w jej apartamencie tak późno dlatego, że Senator Amidala jest moją żoną – zamilkł na chwilę, po czym kontynuował. – Teraz musisz zaakceptować moją rezygnację. 

Windu przyjrzał mu się z zimną spekulacją, a potem skupił się na Padmé, ponownie obrzucając wzrokiem jej sylwetkę, wreszcie spoglądając jej w oczy. Wytrzymała jego spojrzenie, ale jej policzki spłonęły rumieńcem. Anakin wyczuł jej zakłopotanie, ale nie odezwał się, nawet, kiedy Windu przeniósł wzrok na niego.

– _Rada_ ją zaakceptuje – warknął, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł.

Kiedy zniknął za drzwiami, Anakin pociągnął ku sobie żonę i objął ją mocno. 

– Anakin... – zaczęła, ale położył jej delikatnie palec na ustach.

– Ciii – wyszeptał i sięgnął po jej dłoń, kładąc jej ją na brzuchu, czując jak dziecko kopnęło. – Pamiętaj, że nasze dziecko to błogosławieństwo.

Kiedy oparła mu głowę na piersi, zgadzając się z nim bezgłośnie, pomyślał: _To może wszystko, co po nas pozostanie._


	4. Rozdział 4

Padmé w milczeniu przyglądała się mężowi, który zakładał ubranie. Jego ruchy były powolne i zamierzone, a na jego twarzy malował się wyraz desperacji i beznadziei. Droidy medyczne poinformowały ich, że jest zupełnie zdrowy, ale dla niej daleki był takiego stanu. 

Chociaż Anakin nie umarł, jak przewidywały, jego spojrzenie było martwe, bez wyrazu, a cienie pod oczami sprawiały, że jego twarz wydawała się nienaturalnie posępna. 

_Nie wierzę, że odszedł z Zakonu_ , pomyślała z troską i chociaż temu chciała przypisać jego grobowy nastrój, wiedziała, że to nieprawda. Odkąd się obudził wyglądał jak zombie. Jeśli rzeczywiście miał wizję, że ich wspólne kłamstwo ich zniszczy, to potrafiła zrozumieć jego decyzję, ale dlaczego teraz, kiedy prawda wyszła na jaw, nadal nie był w pełni sobą? Zawstydzona pomyślała o uldze, którą poczuła, kiedy nagle nie musiała już kłamać, gdy całe napięcie ostatnich trzech lat z niej opadło.

Kiedy skończył się ubierać, sięgnął po swój miecz świetlny i długą chwilę mu się przyglądał, obracając go w dłoniach. Poczucie winy ponownie ją opanowało.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptała.

Uniósł wzrok i przez moment milczał, po czym pogłaskał ją po policzku.

– Mogłabyś wrócić na Naboo wcześniej? – zapytał. – Proszę.

– Miałam zamiar dopiero za miesiąc... – zaczęła.

– Wiem – przerwał jej i dodał szybko. – Padmé, kanclerz Palpatine jest Lordem Sithów.

– Co? – Zamarła zaszokowana. – Nie, to niemożliwe...

Ale jej mąż potrząsnął głową i kontynuował: – To on stoi za Separatystami. Wywołał wojnę, żeby zdobyć więcej władzy. Zamierza zniszczyć Zakon Jedi i ogłosić się imperatorem. 

Nie. Nie chciała w to uwierzyć. Znała kanclerza odkąd był senatorem, odkąd zajmował stanowisko, które teraz ona zajmowała. Zawsze był dla niej miłym, starszym panem – dla nich obojga. Tak, martwiło ją, że w jakiś sposób udało mu się pozostać na stanowisku, kiedy kadencja kanclerza się skończyła i że dzierżył teraz nieco więcej władzy niż by chciała, ale to jeszcze nie powód, żeby ogłaszać go personifikacją zła.

– Padmé – Anakin nie dawał za wygraną. – Kto jest dowódcą armii klonów?

_Kanclerz._

– Wszystko, co musi zrobić – wyszeptał – ...to wydać rozkaz, by stanęły po stronie droidów. To klony, są tak genetycznie zmodyfikowane, aby wykonać każdy rozkaz bez kwestionowania go. Rycerzy Jedi jest za mało, nie mogą się z nimi mierzyć.

– W takim razie musisz ich ostrzec! – wykrzyknęła, uświadamiając sobie, że Palpatine dysponował zdecydowanie za wielką władzą. Więcej nawet, w głębi serca wiedziała, że Anakin miał rację, chociaż logicznie rzecz biorąc trudno było sobie wyobrazić, że kanclerz rzeczywiście miał niecne zamiary.

– Wiem – zgodził się. – Ale powiem to tylko przed Radą, albo samemu Mistrzowi Yodzie. Mistrz Windu go posłucha. Nie wiem, kiedy kanclerz zaatakuje. Czekał... czeka na...

– Na co?

Anakin odwrócił wzrok.

– Na mnie – powiedział po prostu. – Czeka, aż się do niego przyłączę.

– Przyłączysz? – wykrzyknęła. – Jako Sith? Ale nigdy byś tego nie zrobił!

Skrzywił się z bólu, zamykając oczy.

– Zrobiłbym – wyszeptał. – Zrobiłem. Widziałem. To prawda.

Dotknęła jego ramienia.

– Nie – zaprzeczyła.

Spojrzał na nią, zagubiony.

– Musiałem cię uratować – spróbował wyjaśnić. – Powiedział, że Sithowie mieli na to sposób, a ja mu uwierzyłem. Teraz wiem, że to było kłamstwo. Ale zrobiłbym to...

– Anakin...

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał łagodnie, wpatrując się przed siebie bez wyrazu.

– Anakin... – powiedziała, czując pod palcami, że zadrżał. Miała nadzieję, że ponownie nie straci przytomności, bo nie była pewna, że uda jej się go tym razem obudzić. I wątpiła, że Jedi jej pomogą. Nie teraz, kiedy prawda o nich wyszła na jaw. Ale znała Anakina i wiedziała, że bezczynność nie leżała w jego naturze. Dlatego zapytała: – Co zamierzasz zrobić?

Spojrzał na nią.

– Muszę uratować te dzieci – powiedział.

Zamrugała zaskoczona, bo nie takiej deklaracji się spodziewała.

– Dzieci? – zdziwiła się.

– Ze świątyni – wyjaśnił. – Kanclerz wyda rozkaz, żeby zniszczyć świątynię, a wszystkich, którzy tam będą zabić. Również dzieci.

Wpatrywała się w niego zszokowana, bo nie chciała sobie tego nawet wyobrazić.

– Ale dlaczego? – wyszeptała wreszcie. – Dlaczego zabijać dzieci? To nie ma sensu.

– Bo one są Jedi – wyjaśnił. – Nie ma znaczenia, że dopiero się uczą. Kiedy dorosną, mogą zagrozić Sithom. Muszę go powstrzymać. Muszę je uratować.

Po chwili zastanowienia, zapytała:

– Ile ich tam jest?

– Wydaje mi się, że około pięćdziesiąt.

– Możemy je zabrać – zaproponowała impulsywnie. – Na Naboo.

– Wtedy może być za późno.

– Nie! – Potrząsnęła głową. – Nie, jeśli wyruszymy od razu. Dzisiaj. Nikt nie wie, kiedy zamierzam wrócić do domu, ale nikt się nie zdziwi, jeśli to będzie dziś. Możemy ukryć dzieci na statku. Będzie tłoczno, ale powinny się zmieścić, a gdy dotrzemy nad jezioro, będą tam miały mnóstwo miejsca. Kiedy byliśmy tam ostatnio, wspominałam ci, że kwatery są dostosowane specjalnie dla dużych grup dzieci. Nikt na Coruscant nie musi widzieć.

Spojrzał na nią z odrobiną nadziei, co spowodowało, że serce zabiło jej szybciej.

– Padmé – powiedział mimo to. – Nie jestem już Jedi, a przynajmniej nie będę, kiedy rozmówię się z Radą. A nawet kiedy byłem, nigdy nie miałem uprawnień, żeby gdziekolwiek zabierać dzieci ze świątyni. To będzie porwanie.

– Jest jakiś inny sposób jak je uratować? – zapytała.

Odwrócił wzrok. 

– Nie wiem – odpowiedział łagodnie.

– A my nie mamy czasu, żeby się nad tym zastanawiać, czy czekać na cud – podsumowała. – To jedyne wyjście, nie możesz pozwolić im zginąć.

Kiedy na nią ponownie spojrzał, widziała, że zaakceptował jej propozycję, chociaż wcale mu się ona nie podobała.

– Do wschodu słońca brakuje jeszcze kilku godzin – oświadczyła. – Zdążysz je przyprowadzić? Będę czekać przy świątyni z promem, kiedy tylko poinformuję kapitana Typho, że wyjeżdżamy dzisiaj.

Westchnął ciężko, ale wyprostował ramiona z determinacją.

– Zdążę – powiedział. – Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, spotkamy się na lądowisku. Weź komunikator, żebym mógł cię powiadomić na wypadek, gdyby stało się coś nieprzewidzianego.


End file.
